The purpose of the Dissemination Core is to facilitate the dissemination of the scientific work of the Center for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention in Underserved Populations (CHPR). The staff (Director, Co-Director, and Professional Editor) will provide both direct and consultative services to support the development of scholars who generate and disseminate science to reduce health disparities among racial and ethnic populations, women and children, the elderly, and persons with chronic and disabling conditions. The specific objectives of this core are: to promote exchange of scientific information among pilot and center investigators, to facilitate the dissemination of findings to scientists and policymakers, and to design strategies to translate the findings to clinicians and consumers. This core will support dissemination of Center findings through both traditional (peer-reviewed journals, scientific conferences) and innovative (web-based) venues. In addition, the Core will explore opportunities for translation of Center investigators' findings into practice.